1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,264 discloses an electric tap connector with a wedge that is moved into the shell by a bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,105 discloses a shell and a wedge with biting and holding teeth.